Our Crayon Box
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: A collection of oneshots.Duncan and Gwen's love could be described in many ways and told from just as many sides...so how could it possibly relate to the array of colors you find in a simple box of crayons?Why don't we open it and see...


**_This little idea came to me from another DxG soneshot I'm writting where Gwens hair ends up being pink because of a prank gone wrong lol, anyway I thought I'd write a collection of oneshots(again) where I relate a color to Duncan and Gwens relationship._**

**_It was interesting really I thought Pink was a happy ubeat color, but its meaning is actually quite calm and loving the other colors are different from what I thought too and when I found out what a pink flower ment it changed the mood of the story so again I hope you enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

__

Pink is the color of universal love. Pink is a quiet color that can mean romantic and charming. Lovers of beauty favor pink. A pink carnation means "I will never forget you".

* * *

There was a type of sadness looming over the air this cool summer night as everyone cast their votes at the elimination ceremony, originally they planned to vote off Heather, but that changed when Gwen was the one to take the blame. Everyone of Gwen's teammates said there goodbye's as she found out she was the one eliminated tonight, she was so close to winning the million yet again, but she had to take the fall for Heather. They had slowly become friends during the 5th season of Chris's torturous challenges and she felt like she owed her supposed friend that much in return for all the times she saved her back…even though she still never admits to it. Her head slowly swung down and her teal bangs hung over her pale face as her team left, there was however one person who reluctantly decided to stay for a bit longer.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me loser." Heather mumbled angrily as she crossed her arms, refusing to meet Gwen's gaze.

"Do you have to think everything's about you; please I just want off this lame-o-show."Gwen scoffed as she rolled her eyes. This was the usual routine of their rivalry/friendship to one it may have seemed like they were just mocking each other, but to them this was their way of saying goodbye.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I don't have to see your gloom and doom butt every day." Heather scowled with a huff of her breath.

"Good cause I don't want to smell the toxic fumes from your cat butt breathe every night." Gwen replied humorously as Heather glared at her grinning face. They were silent until a small smile appeared on both of their faces; Heather walked up to Gwen and extended a hand.

"You could've finally beat me I thought you were a better adversary, but I guess I was wrong." Heather stated in a smug tone as Gwen swatted her hand away, mirroring Heathers own expression.

"Oh yeah stuck on an show with your revenge seeking crush, group of teammates who hate you and people who want to hurt you at every chance, yeah Heather I'm so jealous."Gwen said in a sarcastic manner as Heather rolled her eyes, in all retrospect it was something a person like her was use too so she never denied that she couldn't handle whatever the others threw at her. "Good luck Heather."She said in a sing song tone as she turned to leave to board the boat that would take her back home and off that nightmare of a reality show, but there was one thing or rather person that she deeply missed at the moment. As she walked down the worn out wooden dock she felt a mysterious array of tears snake their way down her cheeks. She sniffled as she angrily whipped the tears away she didn't want to cry, she wanted to keep it in, just a bit longer.

He said she looked better when she smiled

Meanwhile as Heather was walking back to the cabins with a distressed expression unknowingly on her face, bumped into a very tired looking delinquent. Duncan was most likely out looking for Gwen; Heather knew that much since they had come back Gwen and Duncan had been meeting each other late at night after everyone was asleep, so that was most likely the reason he was awake. She decided to explain what happen to his girlfriend and a look of shock was immediately plastered on Duncan's face afterwards, he rushed into his cabin where a series of curses and stumbling could be heard. Soon after he came out with an object in his hand, too dark to make out in the night and ran in the direction of the elimination area, Heather rolled her eyes and went back to her cabin to get some rest.

Gwen was still at the dock throwing the last bit of her luggage on the boat noticing how reluctantly she picked up each bag until she reached the last one. At moments she would look deep into the woods looking for something that she herself had no clue of, she sighed as she turned to board the boat when a familiar voice called her name.

"Wait up, Gwen!" yelled Duncan as he ran up to Gwen breathing heavily from exhaustion. She shook her head and laughed he looked like a mess, he had bits of bark and leaves mixed into his bright green mohawk, mud splattered on his shirtless body with cuts to boot and finally his jeans were so ripped and torn to the point that they were barely recognizable. "What's…so…funny?" he asked as he glared at her only making her laugh more in the process.

"You look like you just got in a fight…and lost." she snickered as Duncan grumpily rubbed the back of his neck noticing his rather disorganized appearance. Gwen took notice to the box in his hand and asked what is was; although once she did he immediately became more anxious. The gift was special, something he was still debating to give her, but she was leaving tonight and he wanted her to leave with a smile like the last time.

"Well…I was kinda hoping I could give this to you tonight but seeing as your gonna leave and all." He replied quietly looking around the area for no specific reason, refusing to meet her dark green eyes. A storm of emotions swirling around in his body and this was only something Gwen could do just by being in front of him or even in his mind he slightly resented her for that. Gwen felt her melancholy state lighten with her boyfriend's presence; it was always interesting to her how easy it was for him to make her happy.

They were like a disease that slowly creeps its way into the others heart and they were just fine with that…

"Since I'm leaving you can give it to me as a goodbye present." She said reaching for the box, but he snatched it away with that well know smirk on his face and his usual jerk persona returning.

"Ah, why should I give this to you, since you were making fun of me a few seconds ago?" he said as his smirk grew, Gwen shook her head even if she was leaving probably not to see him for a few more weeks he was the same old Duncan.

"Ugh, you choose now to act like a baby." She scoffed humorously as she pushed him away he laughed and threw the box at her. Catching it she observed the beaten brown shoe box, shaking it to hear the rummaging of a few items inside. She wouldn't admit it but she was actually quite eager to open the box.

"I guess if you want it so badly, fine take it." he smirked as she looked down at her feet, embarrassed by the small blush she felt creeping its way on her cheeks. Gwen turned to leave, feeling the tears return, but she wouldn't allow it she just had to hold on, just a bit longer. Gwen stiffens as a pair of comforting arms snaked their way around her slender figure and she relaxed in his embrace "What no goodbye kiss?" he whispered in her ear as he buried himself in the crock of her neck intoxicated with the light scent of honey that emitted from her hair.

"Shoot and I was hoping you'd forget." She giggled as he ran his lips up the smooth texture of her pale skin until it reached her cheek. She turned to rest her lips on his; there they stayed like that for awhile forgetting where they were, only knew that they were there with each other. They remained silent as lips curved into pleasant smiles and eyes melted into loving gazes. They liked it better when they were alone; it's not as if they kept their love a secret. It's just they didn't feel the need to prove to the others that they loved each other with open displays of affection so everyone could monitor their relationship. No, they didn't need anyone's opinion just the fact that they made the other happy was enough.

They didn't need to prove their love to the world, just each other

They're silent lovers

So as he tightens his grip not knowing of the words to show is sorrow or how to say his goodbye, but deep down they already know. She wraps her arms around herself as a reply showing she didn't want to go as much as he did; they were never one for words. Words were small fickle and meaningless things to them; it was actions that really spoke to the two. When they smiled, laughed, hugged or even look at each other, people might've only seen these as small gestures of affection, but to them they held so much more meaning then others could imagine.

HONK! HOOOONNNNKKKK!

The Goth and Punk jumped at the sudden wail of the boats horn and instantly let go of each other. "Hurry it up you two lovebirds, do I look like the type of person who has time to wait for ya'll butts all night!" yelled Chef in his usual gruff and irritated voice.

"Want me to knock him out so we can jack the boat and run off together?" Duncan whispered in her ear. Gwen nudged him in the side and snickered as he did the same.

"As tempting as that may be, I'll have to pass." She smiled as she turns to meet his gaze. The moment broken as another series of angry honking came from the boat, Gwen nervously runs off and boards the rusted boat turning to wave at Duncan as he waves back leaving his index and pinky fingers up giving her the classic rock symbol. "Kick butt, Juvie!" she laughed as the boat got rather way.

"You know it, sweetheart!" he yelled back as the boat started to become a tiny speck in the distance. Duncan opened his mouth to yell a few more words of farewell, but they caught in his throat. Replaced with a dry lump of depression, he bit his lip holding back the pain that was building in his chest. He sat on the dock and looked out towards the empty water, finding it funny how the scene mirrored his own emotions at that moment. He sighed heavily, regretting how difficult it was to say those three simple words before she was completely gone from his line of vision.

I'll miss you…the words were oddly like a knife to the heart

Gwen was repeating these words in her mind feeling her chest tighten from the regret, she wanted to say these words before she was gone, but they felt so foreign not in the words themselves but how much meaning there was behind them. They held anguish and Gwen wanted that to be the last thing on her mind, to take her mind off things she sat up and looked down at the raged, wet shoe box. Slowly she opens the lid and became puzzled by the objects inside.

Inside was a pink carnation with a small pink stone glued in the middle, she smiled lightly as she picked the delicate flower up noticing how it bent forward from the weight of the stone. The gift was lovely that much was true, but she wonders why it had to be pink a color she loathes so intensely. As if to answer her question she looked inside the box and picked up a small piece of paper, it was ripped and torn a bit, but the messy handwriting was still legible.

_Hey Pasty,_

_I know, I know you hate the color pink with a passion, you think it's the girliest color in the world and I agree, I had to settle since I couldn't find any of those lame forget-me-nots things or whatever they're called on this cruddy island. But even though you may hate it I actually found out a cool little fact about it from DJ, his mom grows flowers and junk. Anyway he told me a pink carnation means "I'll never forget you" so don't go thinking I'm a softy or anything I just thought the flower was pretty cool._

_Love,_

_Your unbelievable sexy bad ass boyfriend, Duncan_

Her smile grew as she laughed at the note rolling her eyes at how cocky Duncan could be even in his own letter, then she saw droplets of water fall to the paper making transparent holes that smeared the writing a bit. Gwen looked up to see if there was any rain, but her eyes widen when she felt familiar droplets slide down the features of her face. Slowly she placed a hand to her face and felt the tears she'd been holding back for so long practically leak uncontrollable from her eyes like waterfalls. She cuffed her mouth and hic upped as she tried to hold back the tears, clutching the flower to her chest she bent forward a bit and closed her eyes firmly. This was when the realization hit, this was when her emotional wall crumbled and her true depression surfaced. It was okay for now when no one was looking she could let the wall crack and think nothing of it for tomorrow it'd be fixed as she acted as her usual indifferent self amongst the others. Duncan most likely would do the same.

Duncan ran across her mind again, this time…she laughed.

She didn't know why her laughter grew as she looked to her gift again in deep thought. The Goth sniffled as the tears continued their descent, this time there was warmth in her heart as she twirled the flower between her fingers. Memories of Duncan an through her mind as she observed her tears fall of lush pink peddles as the light sent of honey and glue filled her nose. She was still crying true, but her tears of vast misery where now full of serene contentment. She looked to Duncan's present and found it funny how much it reminded her of him, in all the darkness of the night it was the brightest thing even brighter than the stars. Like Duncan during her darkest moments it was the small sorce of light that easily brighten her day. Gwen whipped a few tears from her pale skin and held her gift to the starry night sky, tilting her head to the side she laughed lightly as an interesting and rather amusing thought came across her mind.

That maybe, just maybe she was beginning to like the color pink

Maybe

* * *

**Hmmmm, I was trying to make it sound like a calm yet loving color, but I think I made pink sound a bit like a depressing color I hope not though. **

**Lol I had alot of fun making Duncan's little note to Gwen I think I captured him perfectly, anyway I'd like to know what you guys think of my little idea and what color you'd think I should do next!^-^**


End file.
